DESCRIPTION: The theme of the Dissemination Research Core (DRC) is to improve the translation of evidence-based treatments into everyday clinical practice. The five-year plan is to: 1) develop new evidence-based material for dissemination; 2) disseminate material to three target groups: consumers and family members, service providers, and regulators such as service administrators and funding sources; 3) study the impact of dissemination strategies on quality of care and treatment outcomes for the SMI. There are three DRC aims that identify the three target groups defined above, and the goal is to disseminate evidence-based practice information to each of these groups. The center has been involved with dissemination efforts for several years, but the goal for establishing this new Center Core is to systematically coordinate and investigate these dissemination efforts. The management of the Core will be the responsibility of Dr. Howard Goldman, an exemplary services researcher. There is a strong group of interdisciplinary investigators involved in the DRC. There are four national dissemination projects, and six local projects planned in the DRC over the next five years. Some of these are ongoing efforts that are now housed in the DRC. There are six pilot projects detailed in the proposal. There is a range of dissemination activities proposed in the pilots from the dissemination of best practice knowledge, to the dissemination of actual service programs, to disseminating methods for creating data-based service system outcome management protocols. The pilots target the three constituent groups. Two of the pilots target the demand constituency of clients and family members, one targets the supply constituency of service providers, and two target both regulators and providers. One pilot involves the dissemination of a treatment model rather than best-practice information.